The Fowl Octuplets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Isabella Aphrodite Fowl, one of Artemis the II's octuplets. She and her siblings left years ago when her brother disappeared. They have families now. Now they find out he come back in 2009. Now it was 2014 and he is getting married to an Elf. Will the siblings reunite?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isabella Swan is actually Isabella Aphrodite Fowl, one of Artemis the II's octuplets. She and her siblings left years ago when her brother disappeared. They have families now. Now they find out he come back in 2009. Now it was 2014 and he is getting married to an Elf. Will the siblings reunite?

* * *

**Prologue**

The Octuplets where born in 1987 and where Artemis Matthew Fowl II, Isabella Aphrodite Fowl, Angeline Athena Fowl II, Hera Allison Fowl, Apollo Jackson Fowl, Ares Archibald Fowl, Hestia Sarah Fowl and Phoebe Caroline Fowl.

Isabella and the others left when they were 17 after their brother disappeared when they were 15. Their parents had children (The Twins Myles and Beckett (2007), Kate (2009), Rosemarie (2010), Anthony (2010), Roger (2010) and Arthur who was now (2011)) to keep them company and busy so they decided to leave. All there IQ's where quite high so they knew what they were doing.

Isabella, Angeline II, Hera changed their looks and went to live in America their parents hired the police chief of Forks to watch out for them. Angeline and Hera went to the Weber house to live with that family but Chief Swan still kept an eye on all three. The others lived in Seattle, Port Angeles, Port Townsend and Portland.

Isabella knew there was something different about the Cullen's the moment she looked at them and analysed them. Soon she figured out they were vampires Angeline and Hera came to the same conclusion after Hera talked to a boy on La Push beach.

She confronted Edward and he confessed she told him she didn't care. They were dating from then on. So was Angeline and Ben Cheney and Hera and Embry Call.

She told Edward and his family her real name and about her family but they didn't care she was heiress to an Criminal Empire. They loved her for who she was.

Then all the messy stuff happened with James, Victoria, the Volturi, the newborns.

Edward and Isabella married on July 27th 2006 then her surprisingly getting pregnant with Edward's babies. It surprised them when her sisters and brothers came to be with her and knew about them. Isabella shrugged and said 'they are my connected siblings they know everything I know'. And anyway Hera knew because Embry Call was a shape-shifter and imprinted on her. They were blissfully happy.

When Leah Clearwater was protecting the Cullen's she imprinted on Apollo and now she had more reason to make sure this family lived.

Isabella gave birth to Sextuplets: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Emmalie Jalice Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen the II, Angelina Hope Cullen, Charles William Cullen, Andrew Artemis Cullen. Her pregnancy only took a month but she survived it as a human. Everyone was Sextuplets were born on August 28th 2006. Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee. Isabella had to calm Edward down after Jacob imprinted. She knew Jacob couldn't help it. She had researched very well.

The Sextuplets grow normally outside the worm. They were now 8 years old and beautiful and intelligent little kids.

She then had 7 more children after that on her last pregnancy she lost too much blood and had to be turned into a vampire. Her siblings were ok with the new her. She kept all of her memoires and didn't crave blood so she could be with her family without any trouble.

Leah and Apollo got married a year after the imprint on August 20th 2006. They married on the same day. 2 years later Leah found out she was pregnant surprising the elders and her mother and Step-father Chief Swan because they thought she couldn't have children.

In May of 2008 Leah gave birth to Faith Susann Fowl. Apollo was very proud father he had a daughter to spoil rotten. In 2011 Leah gave birth to a son. In 2012 Leah gave birth to another boy. Leah was now 7 months pregnant again with twins this time. Apollo was doing everything for her. They loved each other very much.

Angelina II and Ben Cheney married in 2009 and Angelina had given birth in 2010 to her first child Maximus Benjamin Cheney. In 2012 she gave birth to another boy. In 2013 she gave birth to another boy and now she was Pregnant again.

Hera and Embry had just gotten married this year in 2012 and Hera just had their first child a little girl.

Ares, Hestia had married and each had children. Aries had 5 children, and Hestia had a 3 children

Phoebe got imprinted on by Paul Lahote (I changed his birth year to 1987) that was a big surprise it happened when she came to visit her sisters. They married in 2007 and had 8 children.

They were all one big happy family. The Octuplets didn't have any connect with their parents when they moved to Portland. They didn't know there brother was back. They all thought him dead long ago. Now they will find out.

The two families are in for a shock of there lives…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
